Bruce Banner x OC OneShot
by GenesisPrime117
Summary: Unos cuantos capítulos sobre esta pareja que estoy contenta de escribir, interesados en la historia dejen su comentario.
1. Prologo

Amelia es una maestra de preescolar y niñera de medio tiempo que por mera casualidad termina encontrándose en una cafetería con el famoso doctor Banner y ambos terminan compartiendo mesa por lo lleno que estaba el lugar.

Paso de ser un simple encuentro aquel día a estarse viendo a diario a la hora del descanso de ella, y conforme pasan el tiempo juntos, comienza a sentirse atraída por el comportamiento tímido que el contrario posee.

Pero desde el día en que comenzaron a frecuentarse, algunos conocidos le han comenzado a bombardear con pequeñas indirectas que le apuntan a que debe mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre, diciendo que el otro lado que tiene es muy peligroso y que puede terminar siendo dañada.

En cambio Amelia no está de acuerdo con eso y no permitirá que lo traten de esa forma tan despectiva. Ella espera poder conocer su otro lado, pero quiere que sea el mismo Bruce quien se lo diga y cuando lo haga, esta segura que no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarlo, pero para lograr que hable, esta dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que se acostumbre a ella y pueda ganarse su confianza.

Estará jugandose el todo por el nada, no dudará en arriesgar su corazón de esa forma porque esta segura de querer dar un paso y poder tener una relación con aquel introvertido sujeto.


	2. Parte 1

**_Conociéndonos_**

A primera hora del día a Amelia le tocaba dar clases en el preescolar, pero como todas los mañanas, en su hora de descanso se iba a comer a una cafetería cercana a la institución donde trabaja.

Fue al local de siempre encontrándose con que este estaba mucho mas lleno que en otros días, con a penas entrar pudo ver a los empleados trabajando tan rápido como podían para atender a todas estas personas. Al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, su amiga Kelly se asomó para ver a quien había entrado, al verla a ella dejó su lugar en la barra y comenzó a acercarse, ambas esquivaron a la gente y en cuanto pudo le tomó de la muñeca jalándole hasta poder llegar el cuarto donde dejan los empleados sus cosas, donde ahí dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Se ve que les va bien- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿porque hay tantos aquí hoy?

-El Starbucks que esta a unas calles no ha abierto hoy y todas estas personas iban a comprar a ese lugar a la hora de su descanso- volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer en la silla que tenía cerca- créeme que extraño atender a pocas personas, muchos de los que vienen aquí habitualmente han hecho sus pedidos para llevar porque no les gusta comer tan apretados- dirigió su mirada a Amelia y luego preguntó _-_ ¿tu también vas a irte ya?

-¿Que? no, estoy en mi hora de descanso- la vio suspirar mas tranquila- ¿necesitan ayuda para atender?

Dijo eso porque antes de entrar como maestra a el preescolar donde esta justo ahora, había buscado un trabajo y Kelly le había ayudado con ese asunto, estuvo un par de meses en la cafetería y hasta día de hoy le gustaba hacerlo cuando podía. Ella solo le negó con una ligera sonrisa.

-No tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría poder decirte que si, pero tienes que volver a trabajar, además- se levantó con nuevas energías y caminó en dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo debajo del marco- esto les servirá a los chicos para que aprenderán a trabajar bajo presión, dime, ¿quieres que te de lo de siempre?

-Claro, iré a buscar una mesa donde sentarme para esperar.

-Suerte con eso, estamos hasta reventar.

Con eso, ambas salieron de ese cuarto y Amelia comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna mesa que estuviera vacía o a algún cliente que estuviera por terminar con su orden, pero pudo ver a un hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina del local, sólo, con una taza de café en sus manos, un plato de pasta a medio comer y unos papeles sobre la mesa, en los cuales estaba muy concentrado.

Decidió acercarse y preguntarle si podía sentarse en su mesa por un momento, y se encontró con que dicho sujeto tenía ojos marrones, cabello oscuro y que estaba usando un abrigo azul.

-Disculpe, ¿está esperando a alguien?- supuso que no le había escuchado porque no se había girado hacia ella todavía, así que dio un par de toques suavemente sobre su hombro logrando que le mirara esta vez.

Él por su parte creía que le hablaban al hombre de la mesa de atrás, puesto que la voz se escuchaba muy cercana a donde estaba sentado, pero su pensamiento fue descartado en cuanto sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Se giró solo para encontrarse con una mirada color miel que lo observaba muy fijamente, debía admitir que estaba muy guapa la muchacha y de hecho se le había quedado viendo durante unos segundos a la zona de su escote porque la otra estaba algo inclinada hacia él pero al parecer ella no lo había notado.

Tardó un par de segundos en responder, como si aun no acabara de creer que le habían preguntado aquello, pero lo hizo.

-No, no estoy esperando a nadie- la escaneó con la mirada poniéndole solo un poco incomoda, pero esa sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Entonces cree que podría sentarme aquí en lo que espero mi orden? Es que no hay ningún asiento solo.

-Eh... Claro, ¿porque no?

Amelia le agradeció y tomó asiento frente a él, sacó una libreta donde anota las actividades y juegos que va a hacer al día siguiente en la escuela y se dio cuenta que uno de los niños había usado las paginas para dibujar, habían palitos y bolitas simulando ser personas y uno muy extraño que marcaba a un lado que ese era ella.

Sin poder evitarlo terminó por dejar salir una pequeña risa que logró llamar la atención de quien estaba frente suyo, él terminó por ver su cuaderno pero solo sonrió por el dibujo y regresó su atención a la hoja que tenia delante.

Puso un poco de atención y dio una rápida mirada a lo que venia escrito ahí, dándose cuenta que era algún tipo de proyecto con químicos. Tenia varias formulas químicas anotadas en lápiz y él comenzó a borrar algunas de ellas.

Le entró verdadera curiosidad saber para que era todo eso, pues parecía ser algo importante, pero justo cuando estaba por preguntarle por aquello tuvo que quedarse con sus palabras al ver que Kelly llegaba hasta la mesa con su pedido en la charola.

-Vaia vaia, pero mira nada mas...- su tono era divertido en cierta manera- era cierto que has conseguido mesa y tal parece que incluso estas con un muy apuesto acompañante- Amelia abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo por aquel comentario, en cambio el otro solo sonrió divertido pero ignorándola por completo y siguió con lo suyo.

-Por dios Kelly calla.

-¿Que? no te vendría mal un buen novio un día de estos.

Cubrió su rostro completamente avergonzada y su amiga comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, dejo la orden en la mesa y se fue por donde vino. Ella estaba segura que tenia la cara roja por el calor que sentía en las mejillas, cuando tomó un poco de valor quitó mis manos dejándole ver aun un poco colorada.

-Ay que pena- susurró para si misma pero comenzó a creer que la había oído puesto le estaba mirando y ella desvió la mirada unos segundos- de verdad lamento eso.

A él se le hizo un poco tierno verla de esa manera desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

Amelia miró hacia abajo y se quedó observando el plato, fue en eso que recordó que ya tenia su orden así que debía buscar otro lugar para sentarse. Tomó su plato y su taza de café y se levantó del asiento, todo bajo la mirada de este hombre todavía desconocido.

-¿Que sucede?

-Prometí que solo seria hasta que tuviera mi orden- desvió su mirada hasta una mesa que se encontraba a otras dos de distancia, estaba por irse hacia allá cuando sus palabras la detuvieron.

-Emm ¿sabes?... a mi no me molesta el hecho de que comas aquí, puedes quedarte si quieres.

Lo pensó durante dos segundos, mismo tiempo en que tardaron en llegar a ocupar la otra mesa, ya no tenia la opción de irse así que lo miró de nuevo y con una sonrisa se volvió a sentar.

-Esta bien, y dime ¿como te llamas?

Él bajó su taza y me respondió.

-Bruce Banner

-Bien, yo soy Amelia.

Entonces dejaron de hablar por unos minutos y cada quien con lo suyo, ella comiendo de su plato y él revisando sus papeles hasta que se decidió a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Lo hizo tu hijo?- dijo refiriéndose al dibujo que vio antes, pero se congeló al haber preguntado eso, no tenia planeado ser tan directo.

Amelía solo sonrió a medias pero le dijo con total tranquilidad.

-No, soy maestra de preescolar, no tengo hijos- Bruce guardó silencio unos minutos hasta que ella le devolvió la pregunta- ¿tu eres un científico?

-Si...- estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que hubiera acertado a la primera su profesión- ¿como lo supiste?

Ella le miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y hasta sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo de diversión. Señalo a la parte interna del abrigo que tenia puesto pero sin cerrar y por ahí se asomaba un gafete con su nombre y puesto.

-Claro, había olvidado quitarlo.

Y así siguieron hablando sobre temas al azar durante una hora, se divirtieron y disfrutaron ese tiempo entre ellos, hasta que Amelia se percató de la hora que era en el reloj de su muñeca y fue que se levanto a toda prisa y pago por lo que pidió. Había salido prácticamente volando de aquella cafetería sin haberse despedido apropiadamente y dejándose olvidada su libreta de apuntes.

Bruce se había dado cuenta de eso así que la tomó sin saber como podría devolvérsela, cuando la chica que había llegado para recoger los platos, que al parecer era su amiga, lo vio con la libreta de Amelia en manos, bien pudo haberla tomado y guardarla para entregársela luego, pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea... darles el primer empujón a ambos.

-¿De nuevo se ha olvidado de su libreta?- suspiro fingiendo frustración y había logrado que Bruce se lo creyera.

-¿Ocurre muy seguido?

-Mas de lo que me gustaría...- termino de poner los platos en la charola pero se quedo para seguir hablando.

-¿No podrías entregársela?

-Siendo sincera no, hoy me quedo hasta tarde, pero tengo una idea ¿porque no se la entregas tu? viene a este lugar a la misma hora todos los días.

Kelly tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír como el gato de Alicia cuando lo vio asentir y poner la libreta blanca por encima de todos sus papeles.

Bruce se puso de pie, se despidió de Kelly, pagó por su orden y se fue devuelta a su laboratorio en la torre Stark, donde se la pasaría el resto del día trabajando.

La rubia se quedó de pie a lado de la mesa, con la charola puesta en el hombro, viendo por donde éste se había marchado y con la sonrisa traviesa que la caracterizaba se puso a pensar en que algún día Amelia se lo agradecería.


End file.
